


unforgettable

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [154]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: one phrase transports Claire back to another time...
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/644564356668014594/prompt-unforgettable) on tumblr

Claire rolled the freshly-torn linen bandages tightly, holding them fast with a pin and neatly arranging them in the basket she always kept at the ready.

Jamie’s bootsteps sounded in the hallway, growing louder as he approached the surgery. 

“Ah, there ye are. All done.”

She glanced up quizzically. “What’s all done?”

“Ach, Manfred McGillivray came a-calling today, asking if he could take on some additional responsibilities.”

“He’s already got a cabin, and land, and animals. What else could he need?”

Jamie dug his hands into the deep pockets of his coat. “He didn’t put it this way, but I got the sense that he wants to be on the list of men I’ll turn to when I need something.”

Claire pushed aside the basket and leaned on the table. “Do you think he understands what that means?”

Jamie sighed. “Do ye mean, does he understand that I may ask him to fight for me, and to kill if needed?”

Claire didn’t need to respond.

Jamie pursed his lips. “So I said to Manfred, that’s verra gallant of ye. Such an offer doesnae come without danger, so what does yer wife think of all this?”

“His wife - the whore we found him with in Edenton, when we were searching for Bree?”

“The verra same. They have two bairns now, and a third on the way. Manfred said she’s respectable now, though on occasion she comes across a…former customer.”

“Respectable?”

He smiled. “Aye, that’s what I said. I said, Manfred - it will take time for yer wife to become respectable, and that amount of time doesnae exist.”

Jamie watched Claire’s face for a smile - but instead he quickly darted to her side, gripping her arm as her face lost all color.

“Claire?” Gently he pushed her to sit on the cot in the corner of the surgery, and carefully sank beside her. “Sassenach? Are ye ill?”

Her eyes focused on something far away. Her hands were clammy between his.

“That was the last thing I said to Frank, on the night he died.”

He searched her face. “I don’t understand.”

She licked suddenly parched lips. “I told you that he threatened to take Bree away from me. We argued. It was ugly. He accused me of seeing you, Jamie, whenever I looked at Bree. And I couldn’t deny it.”

Someone - Jem or Germaine or Mandy - shrieked happily somewhere outside.

“He asked me if I could have forgotten you with time. I said…” She closed her eyes. “I said, that amount of time doesn’t exist.”

His lips were warm against her forehead. He kept them there for a long while.

“You’re right,” he whispered. “And praise God, we will never have to think about that again.”

She drew in a deep, restorative breath. “Eppie McGillivray can become respectable. Just as much as I could become a Scot. Meaning that it won’t.”

He smiled. “I thanked wee Manfred, but I said I’ve enough people around me to turn to. More importantly, I have my wife for that.”

She sat up straight and squeezed his hands. “Lord knows where you’d be without me.”

“Oh, I do know, Sassenach. And I never want to be there again.”


End file.
